Rated R Winner Takes All R級爭奪戰
by yaoishampoo
Summary: Sequel to Rated R Ward, Edge and Chris wanted to put an end to the long fight for Jay Jay. Therefore poor Jay Jay became a trophy in the ring XD Dedicated to my slashwwe fans in China


WWE同人文-R級爭奪戰(Chris/Christian/Edge)

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own the following WWE characters. They are the properties of Vince McMahon.

Friday night Smackdown, 現場依舊擠滿了觀眾, 但和以往不同的是, 她們清一色全是腐女XDDDDD

"Ladies and gentlemen, 以下比賽是一場'Christian爭奪戰'規則如下: 誰先將Christian抱到台邊的床上就算獲勝, 輸者將永遠不能再與Christian接觸, 這場比賽沒有disqualification, 沒有count out. 且雙方已經簽了生死帖(觀眾: 甚麼啊?), WWE對比賽所可能為雙方造成的任何傷害概不負責"

"嘿嘿嘿~" 在後台,Vince一邊奸笑一邊悠哉的看著螢幕上的現場轉播 。

Justin Robert望向左邊"先介紹左邊的挑戰者,來自Toronto, Canada, Edge! "

Edge脫下大衣, 死瞪著站在另一個角柱的金髮男子 "以及來自 Manhasset, New York, Chris Jericho!"

Chris挑釁的走向Edge, 嘴角不削的揚起。

手腳被綁的Christian坐在擂台中間,頭冒痘大汗珠的看著兩人, 看著兩人背後燃起的熊熊殺氣,天曉得接下來這兩人會做出甚麼事…

Edge首當其衝撲上去,然後開始騎在Chris身上狂打"死胖子! Jay Jay是我的!"

"Chris!" Christian害怕的看著Chris被狂揍的情景, 哥哥一但被惹毛是很可怕的…

"去你X的! Jay Jay跟我在一起才快樂"Chris一腳把Edge踢開後就把Christian扛在肩上欲往台邊跑。

"沒這麼容易!" Edge 一把把Christian雙腳抱住, 把Christian搶了回來。

Chris一心急下用腳絆倒Edge結果害的Christian也跌到地上。

"啊!"Christian: 痛呼一聲 。

"對不起, 我只是不想讓他碰你"Chris連忙把Christian扶起 但卻被迅速起身的Edge打了一記clothline。

"X的! 你傷到Jay Jay了!"Edge已經是火冒三丈"Jay …"Edge看著弟弟手腳被綁的委屈樣, 雖然心裡十分不捨, 但為了能永除Jericho這後患, Edge也只好繼續在台上跟Chris搶下去。

趁Edge的眼光一離開,Chris猛的抓住Edge雙腳將他拉倒在地, 雙臂牢牢的勾住Edge的腳,欲將Edge的身體整個翻轉過來…

"喔喔喔喔 Walls of Jericho 出現了! 出現了!" Matt Striker大叫。

"Edge正努力的撐著,如果被翻過來Jericho肯定死也不會放手的!" Todd也在旁講評。

"住手啊! Chris" 躺在地上的Christian懇求著Chris停手, 株不知此求情的舉動更加深了Chris心中的妒火。他雙臂使勁的一轉,Edge身體便面朝地死趴著,Chris則趁勢騎在Edge的腰上, 繼續死命的抓住Edge的雙腳, 在其背部施加龐大的壓力。

"啊!" Edge痛苦的大喊, 身體被彎曲的程度活像背隨時會斷掉一樣, 他咬緊牙根的將身體撐起地面, 試著降低盤踞在背部的劇痛。

"哥哥!" 此時Christian不知何時已經像毛毛蟲般的爬到Chris腳邊,狠狠的往Chris大腿上咬下一口。

"啊!" 大腿上冷不防的一陣痛楚,讓Chris瞬間鬆了手, Edge也得以掙脫。

"Jay Jay!" Chris有點生氣的將Christ抱起, 隨後又露出痞中帶賤的笑容"你這麼想咬我等我贏了後我們有的是時間..哇!"

Edge一個Spear衝過來, 但Chris即時的躲開,所以被撞上的人反而成了他心愛的弟弟Jay。

"A" 被撞倒的Christian眼冒旋轉蚊香的躺在擂台上一動也不動。

"Jay! O口O " Edge見狀魂都快飛了一半, 他趕緊將Christian扶起"Jay Jay你醒一醒啊,哥哥不是故意的" Edge著急的喚醒著昏迷的弟弟, 卻冷不妨被Chris不知何時拿來的椅子往背上打下。

"王八蛋!你看你做的好事!" 怒不可抑的Chris拿著摺椅狂打著Edge。

"好摺椅! 摺椅的奧妙之處就是可以藏在觀眾席中,隨手可得! 還可以坐著它來隱藏殺機,就算被裁判看見了也不能踢你出局,真不愧為擂台7大武器之首! " Matt激動的拍手叫好。

Todd額頭3條線 (….….Striker你X神看太多了吧)

Edge彎下身來,全身被鐵椅打得傷痕累累,他拼命的用雙臂當盾牌, 在鐵椅往自己揮下的前一刻Edge用腳往鐵椅一踹, 將鐵椅撞回Chris的頭。趁Chris抱頭在地上呻吟時,Edge迅速的溜到台下, 拿出一條皮帶後開始回到台上往Chris身上狂鞭!

"幹!剛剛要不是你躲開我也不會撞到Jay 啊! 我抽死你! *(^^%#$%^##" Edge一邊怒罵一邊往悽慘哀嚎著的Chris身上狂鞭，直到Chris寬厚的背上漫佈深紅的傷痕,倒在地上難以站起後, 才將仍就昏迷著的弟弟吃力的扛在肩上,往大床行進。

"你休想!" 陰魂不散的Chris見兩人即將"上床"(XDDD),倏地爬起往兩人衝去, 但氣憤之餘的Chris 來不及煞車,反而撞上了E&C兩人把堅固的擂台繩拉破,三人同時跌到鬆軟的豪華大床上。

" 壞掉的擂台繩從兩人的薪水扣…= =+" Vince腹黑的拿出計算機狂算著。

"喔喔喔喔喔! 兩人同時將Christian"運"到了床上, 這下裁判該如何判決呢?" Todd播報。

"我看裁判現在也不知如何是好" Striker也講評道。

"靠! 明明是我抱Jay上床的!" Edge一拳往Chris臉上揮去。

"屁啦! 你當觀眾眼瞎啊? 是我抱Jay上床的!" Chris一個drop kick把Edge踢倒在床上。

兩人繼續在床上廝殺, 棉花羽毛跟枕頭頓時在床上四處飛起XD

正當兩人打得如火如荼時,現場觀眾竟然不約而同的喊出一致的糟糕吶喊聲:

"3P! 3P! 3P!"

如此全場轟雷讓兩人頓時停手, Christian也醒了過來。

此時在擂台旁的Justin突然拿起麥克風說話"Ladies and gentlemen, 我剛剛接到Chairman Vince McMahon 的訊息 ,比賽規則有了變動, 誰先讓Christian高潮誰就獲勝! ! " 說完Justin也不好意思的臉紅了。

"啊啊啊啊啊啊!" 全場的尖叫聲音波快把體育館給震壞了XDDDD

＂０／／／／／／／０＂Christian聽了當場紅了臉,兩人也目瞪口呆的站在一邊。

"爸, 這樣能分出勝負嗎?" Vince的兒子Shane也來到後台跟他的腹黑老爸一同觀戰。

"當然不能囉, 但就是要這樣沒辦法定勝負,吊吊腐女們的胃口, 下次才有藉口多辦這樣的比賽, 反正能騙到腐女們的錢就好了哇哈哈哈" Vince不可一世雙手插腰的說著沒天良的話。

"Orz…." Shane徹底服了他老爸。

"別怕Jay Jay 我先讓你高潮以後就沒事了" Chris馬上一個箭步跳來跟Christian熱情接吻,手則扯開綁住Christian雙腿的繩子,開始摸起Christian的褲檔,沒多久褲檔便在Chris精練的撫摸下膨脹突起。

"移開你的髒手!" Edge大力踹開Chris,下一秒便把Christian的緊身褲撕掉.。Christian可口的小麥色裸體便在眾目睽睽下一絲不掛。

"啊!哥哥/" 雖然已經跟哥哥和Chris玩過了很多的花招,但想到要在數萬觀眾面前現場表演還是讓Christian羞怕到不行,他連忙用手遮住自己私處。

"Jay別怕…哥哥是為了救你的" 抓起Christian擋住私處的手後, Edge便開始大口吸允自己弟弟的美味肉棒。

"我的天啊….. "Todd噗的一聲噴出鼻血一片後便倒在播報台上。

"喔喔喔喔喔 Todd噴鼻血昏倒了! 比賽越演越烈!" 嚴重職業病的Striker完全不替自己可能失血過多的同事著急,依舊激動的大喊。

"滾開啦!" Chris突然抓住Edge的頭髮將他甩到一旁, 接著用結實的手臂緊緊的扣住Edge的頭。Edge拼死的掙扎,腰一使力便把Chris往前摔了出去。

"煩死了!" Christian大吼" 你….你們兩個乾脆一起來好了" Christian的理智和羞恥在方才兩人的輪流進攻下早已不知飛到哪裡去, 現在的他情慾高漲,雙腿大開的呼喚著兩人。

"喔喔喔喔!" 一堆腐女尖叫一聲後現場便噴出鼻血海一片XDDDDD

這次連Matt Striker都掛了。

"嘖嘖! 真沒用,看來這兩人還是要多教育一下= =+" Vince在後台很腹黑很屌的抽著老煙(觀眾: 甚麼教育啊?)。

Chris跟Edge兩人對看一眼後….便一同往Christian撲去!

Chris飢餓的吸允著Christian的乳暈, 舔的Christian的胸肌都是口水, 一手則玩弄著Christian性感的雙唇。Christian下意識的將Chris的兩根手指含住, 熱情的吸允起來。 Edge則在弟弟兩腿中間, 賣力的為弟弟口交, 舌頭在弟弟火熱的肉棒靈活的上下挑逗著。手也不閒著, 兩根粗長的手指快速的抽插著弟弟早已佈滿淫水的小穴,發出刷刷的清晰水聲。

"啊…啊…哥…Chris…" 完全慾火焚身的Christian發騷的搖擺著臀部, 示意著自己快等不及了 。

"Jay…"Christian迫不及待的樣子讓兩人獸性大發。Edge抓住Christian的膝蓋,拉開他修長的雙腿, 將自己的巨大凶器掏出後,便往Christian的飢渴小穴挺入。

＂啊~~!＂Christian拱起身子發出一聲愉悅的巨吟, 現場同時也掀起另一片鼻血海XDDD

Edge大力的抽送,享受著弟弟小穴的火熱包裹, 每一衝刺都正中體內那私密的高潮點。Christian呻吟了幾聲, 張著的嘴巴便馬上被另一根和哥哥不相上下的粗大肉棒給塞住。Chris跪跨在Christian胸膛上,手壓住他的後腦杓, 大力的搖擺著臀部，盡情的姦淫著Christian的嘴巴。

"嗚…嗚…" Christian的呻吟聲被嘴裡不斷抽動的肉棒給堵住,口水也隨著肉棒的抽插而自嘴角留下。經過了幾百下的上下夾攻Christian覺得體內的快感已經要堆到了極限…

"嗚啊!" Christian終於忍不住了, 一聲驚呼後射出了大量精液, 身體因為高潮而不停顫抖著…

"啊!" Christian坐起身來, 發現自己正赤裸裸的躺在床上的被窩裡, 正確的說, 是躺在同樣是赤裸裸的兩人中間.

(原來是夢啊…夢的跟真的一樣 )Christian如釋重負的躺回床上,心想那些火辣辣的場面如果是在現實那還得了? 他不從此挖個地洞躲起來才怪! 此時旁邊的兩人也醒了。

Christian望向左邊, 哥哥正看著他,眼神透露著一絲不解方才弟弟的尖叫。Christian 望向右邊, Chris也正看著自己, 臉上掛著既痞又性感的迷人笑容。Christian看的有點不好意思,便把頭轉回哥哥那邊。

無論經歷了N次你爭我奪,Christian還是完全無法在兩人間取捨,一個是和自己作奸犯科,心愛又欠打的哥哥;一個是哥哥不在身邊時, 填補自己寂寞空缺的雙打搭擋。於是三人便決定"和平"的居住在一起。Edge和Chris協議 ：Christian星期一三五歸Edge,二四六歸Chris,星期天共享! XD 於是就形成了現在三人一絲不掛躺在棉被裡的局面…..

"早啊 Jay Jay" Edge溫柔的對著弟弟笑著 。想起方才的夢境,Christian,覺得自己的身體便又熱了起來。

"怎麼? 是不是做了甚麼好夢啊?" 看著弟弟的臉頰紅了, Edge心想八成是做春夢了,而且應該跟自己脫不了關係。不等弟弟回答,Edge用手捧著Christian的後腦杓,給了弟弟一個深情的早安吻。吻沒多久一個結實的手臂就把Christian拉開, Chris把Christian抱入懷裡後便依樣畫葫蘆的將Christian吻住。

"幹! 我跟Jay Jay接吻你打甚麼岔啊!" 被打斷的Edge十分不爽的將弟弟拉回來。

"我怎麼知道你要吻到西元幾年!" Chris又把Christian抱住。

"現在已經是星期一了我要吻多久就吻多久!"Edge又把弟弟拉回來。

"但現在是早上! 還沒到晚上所以Jay還是歸我!"

"靠! 老子當初談條件根本沒分甚麼早上中午晚上的! 星期一一到Jay Jay就是我。的。"

"X你去死啦!"

兩人扭打成一團,床劇烈的搖晃著。

"…..(汗)我去弄早餐了"趁兩人打得不可開交快將第Ｎ個床打壞的同時,Christian悄悄的滑下床走出房間。

星期一早上, ECY2J家一如往常的充滿活力與朝氣。

NEVER END


End file.
